The Monstar Prince
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: A parody of The Nutcracker Prince, Nada is given a toy nutcracker on Christmas Eve. However, she must protect Blanko him from the evil Goblin, Froglip. Will she be able to break the spell? Blanko/Nada. I only own my OCs in the story; all rights to respectful owners. No flames, please! Enjoy and Happy Holidays!
1. The Beginning

Our story begins on a Christmas Eve night. A girl about 13 with black hair tied in a half-back by a pink ribbon and green eyes was wearing a matching coat with a fur trim over a party dress. Her dress is red with short sleeves and has a black sash around her waist, a black trim around the neckline, and wore a pair of red flats with a pair of white stockings. She was holding a wrapped present with purple wrapping paper with a pink ribbon tied. This girl is Nada Sampson. She lieves with her parents and her little sister, Bianca.

Nada was delivering some Christmas parents to her neighbors and around the town, but her cousins came to help her out. Her cousins are Ed, Edd (or Double D), and Eddy. Nada stepped up towards the last house and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley took the wrapped present and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Nada. To you and your family, and thank you." Nada smiled, "You're welcome. Well, that's the last gift."

She pulls her hood up and she looked to see Eddy throw a snowball at a sign. Eddy is a boy of 12 with pink skin, wears a paif or blue drawstring pants, red sneakers, and a yellow shirt with a purple stripe. Ed has yellow skin, a thick eyebrow, a green coat over a striped shirt in red and white, a pair of dark jeans, and black sneakers. Double D has a black hat that looks like a sock, beige complexion, a gap between his front teeth, an orange parka with green gloves, purple pants, and a pair of blue shoes.

Ed said, "Nice shot, Eddy!" Eddy calls over his shoulder, "C'mon, Nada! Let's go!" The three ran off and Nada calls, "Guys, wait up!" The teenager ran after the three boys through the town, then they slid across some ice as they laughed. Double D moaned, "Slippery, slippery, slippery." After some running, the four ran towards a toy shop and looked at the window. Nada wiped some fog away and the four looked inside.

They saw many toys from outside the window like music boxes, various clocks, marionettes, etc. At that moment, the door to the shop opened and tall man came up. He is old, but strong and has silver hair with a beard. He also wore some black clothes and gray boots, along with a pair of gray gloves. His gray-blue eyes looked at the four youngsters and he spoke out in a Scottish brogue, "Nada, Eds, Merry Christmas!"

The kids rushed over and said, "Merry Christmas, Uncle Macbeth!"

Although he's not their real uncle, he didn't mind being called that by the children. Nada said with excitement, "We're going home to light the Christmas tree!" Eddy waves his hand over his mouth and sighed, "Yawn." All he got was a smack on the head by Ed. Double D said, "Why don't you come with us, Uncle Macbeth?" Ed offred, "I can be Santa's helper and carry presents! I'm a good elf!"

Macbeth pats Ed's head with a chuckle and said, "That's very kind of you, lad, but there is something I must do first for my nephew." The group looked shocked and they never heard that he had a nephew before, which made them curious. Nada asks, "Your nephew? I didn't know you had a nephew. How old is he?"

"Will we meet him?" Eddy asks.

"Is he really your nephew or does he just call you 'uncle' like we do?" Double D asks with anticipation.

Ed asks, "Does he like gravy and buttered toast?"

Macbeth laughed as he said, "Enough, enough. Yes, yes, yes, he really is my nephew and I hope you meet him soon." Macbeth looked at the clock and said to the four, "Now, you better be hurrying home. Nada, you don't want to keep your parents and sister waiting." The boys left as Eddy called, "See ya, Uncle Macbeth!" Nada ran as she said over her shoulder, "Come as soon as you can!"

After the children left, Macbeth softly spoke as he let out his hand as some magic dust appeared, "Well, Blanko, my boy...tonight." The secret he has will surprise everyone, then he got back into his shop to plan and prepare for his arrival at the party.

Later on in the streets, the Eds and Nada continued their walk home. They paused a little to talk about what's going to happen tonight. Nada asks out of curiosity, "What do you suppose he made for us?" Eddy picks up an icicle and said as he aims it like a gun, "I hope it's a fort, filled with lots of soldiers and guns that fire! Pow!" Double D shrugs, "Or it could be a new chemistry set."

Ed said, "I bet it's the new action figure about Evil Tim!"

Nada walked along a fence line with her arms out as she said, "I hope it's a magical garden with swans swimming on the lake, wearing golden necklaces."

"Swans don't wear necklaces," Double D said.

Nada ignores him and continues continued, "Flying up into the sun-" She stopped as she lost her balance and fell into the snow. The Eds ran over to see Nada sitting, then Ed and Eddy laughed as Double D tries to help her up. Ed laughed, "Pretty swan fell down! Huh, Eddy?" Eddy said, "Yeah, lumpy! Beat ya home, slowpokes!" The two ran off and Nada called as she tries to get up, "Eddy, that's not fair!" She lost her footing and fell again, taking Double D with her.

The two ran fast, but Ed kept smacking himself into a pole a couple of times. Double and Nada caught up to Eddy, who was climbing over a fence. Double D crawled under and Nada jumped over with ease as she said to Eddy, "Beat you home, slowpokes!" Eddy fell backwards when Ed ran after Nada, then Eddy got back to running and shouted, "Oh no, you don't!"

The girl and Double D took a shortcut through the forest, then Ed and Eddy went separate paths. Eddy and Ed caught up to Nada and Double D, but Eddy turned back to pick up a lost glove. He kept running and stopped when he saw Nada go towards the steps of her house fast. Double D came second and declares, "And the winner is Nada!" Ed said, "Ha, Eddy's a slowpoke!"

Eddy stomped over and groaned, "Not fair!"

The doors to the house opened and a young girl looked at them. She's 10 with red hair in a bun and wore a white dress with a blue sash and trim along the neckline, blue puffs, a pair of white shoes, and a blue layer at the skirt. She has brown eyes and fair skin with a small tan; this is Nada's little sister, Bianca. Ed's little sister, Sarah, was there with her.

Sarah glared, "It's about time you got here, Ed! We've been waiting forever!"

The group headed into the house as Bianca adds, "Mom and Dad are waiting, and the guests will be here any minute."

Nada looks at her little sister and teases, "Especially Gavin." Bianca gave a sigh and closes the door to the house.

* * *

A black kitten upstairs was looking out the window. She has black fur, green eyes, and a light purple collar around her neck; this is Nada's pet kitten, Inky. Inky jumps off the windowseat and plays around with a ball of yarn, then she runs out the bedroom door and goes downstairs. As she came down the steps, the door to the parlor sadly closed on her.

"Meow!" Inky mewed.

Nada opens the door and said, "Oh, Inky, we wouldn't start without you. Come and see the Christmas tree." Inky bolts in and rubs her head against Nada's skirt, then she scampers around the room. Inside the beautiful room, everyone inside was looking at the huge tree. The Eds, Sarah, Nada, Bianca, and a couple. A man in his late 30s with red hair and a thin mustache wore a dark brown coat with a white shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and a green vest with a matching tie stood next to a woman that looks like Nada.

The woman has fair skin with a small tan and light brown eyes, wearing a purple gown and white gloves along with a pair of black heels. The couple are Kevin and Esmeralda Sampson, Nada and Bianca's parents. As everyone looked at the tree, Nada smiled, "Oh, Mom. It's the most beautiful tree we've ever had." Esmeralda sighed with a smile, "Every tree's the most beautiful we've ever had."

Eddy and Bianca began to light some candles on the tree as Kevin said, "This tree is sure to be the tallest. Right, darling?" Bianca lit a candle and said, "And the widest." After blowing a matchstick, Eddy looked at his uncle as he asked, "Can we look at our presents now, Uncle Kev?" Kevin chuckles at his nephew's eagerness, then the kids looked at the presents.

Eddy opens his up and takes out something with a smile, but frowned. He complained, "A dickie? They still make these?" Everyone held back a laugh, then Ed opens his gifts, "Whoa, yeah! Some Gargoyle figures! Alright, I got the Manhattan Clan!" Ed has a bunch of Gargoyle figures: Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Bronx.

Double D opens his gift and said, "Ooh, soldiers! And cannons! Little cannonballs!" He looked to see some soldiers and plays around with them. Sarah opens up a present and smiled, "A Ballerina Dolly Foo-Foo! Just what I always wanted!" Nada spots a doll on the floor. The doll has blonde hair in a bun with a silver tiara, blue eyes, and is wearing a pink gown that makes her look like a princess. Nada smiled, "Oh, she's very pretty. Lottie. I think I should call her Lottie."

"I think this will probably be Nada's last doll," Esmeralda sighed.

Bianca opens her present and pulls out a beautiful dress. It's red with pink short sleeves and a small layer at the skirt with a white sash. Bianca smiled, "Mom, Dad, it's beautiful! I love it! It's adorable! It's perfect! Nada, isn't this the prettiest dress you've ever seen?" She glanes over at her older sister, who looked a little jealous about Bianca getting the best gifts. Nada didn't mind the doll, but she felt a little sad about not having a very beautiful dress like her sister.

Bianca said as she was leaving the room, "I'm gonna try it on right now." When Bianca left, Kevin places a pearl necklace around Esmeralda's neck. She smiled as she touches the white beads, "Oh, Kevin. It's beautiful." Nada smiled as she help up a pair of pink ballet shoes, "Dancing slippers! Thank you, Mom! Thank you, Dad!" Kevin smiled as he held his wife, "Our little ballerina." The raven-haired girl slipped on the new slippers and gets up to do a small pirouette saying, "One day, I may dance in the grand ballet and travel all over the world."

As Nada dances around a bit, Esmeralda looked at her daughter lovingly, "I'm sure you will, sweetheart. You're growing up so fast." Nada notices the pearl necklace and smiled, "Ooh! That's pretty, Mom." Esmeralda hugs Nada close, but the moment was cut short when they heard a horn playing badly by Eddy. He was wearing a soldier's hat and said, "Soldiers, prepare for battle! Attack!" Eddy kept playing the horn really badly as everybody covered their ears, but stopped when Sarah trips Eddy.

Eddy shouts, "What was that for?"

Sarah shouts in Eddy's face, "YOU STINK!"

At that moment, Bianca came into the room as she waltzed in. She is now wearing the beautiful dress she had gotten. Bianca asks, "Well, how do I look?" Esmeralda looks at Bianca as she smiled, "It fits you perfectly." Kevin said, "Bianca, you look just like a princess." Bianca gave a twirl and said, "Thank you, Daddy." As she already said it, Nada began to tease Bianca by mimicking her.

Ed, Sarah, Double D, and Eddy began to laugh. Bianca looked at them and said, "You're such children!"

Eddy scoffs, "Says you!"

Ed said, "Hoity-toity Miss Godlike Smartypants!"

Nada blows a razzberry, then there was a knock at the door. Esmeralda said, "Our guests. They're here already?" Bianca walked over and said, Oh, I'll get the door!" Sarah tags along and said, "Me too!" Kevin asks, "Essie, don't you think we have enough punch? Port?" Esmeralda chuckles, "Darling, we have enough to feed Napoleon's army."

Inky looked around as Eddy fired the cannon. The kitten saw the ball rolling as she played with it. She came into the dining room as all the party guests entered through the opposite door. In a matter of seconds, the little kitten went under a table as she meowed lightly. Among the party guests Nada entered and heard the sound of Inky's soft meows.

Nada looks under the table and smiled at her little kitten, "Inky, there you are." Nada picks up the black feline in her arms and carries her out. Nada accidentally bumps into an old woman with gray hair and wears a purple dress with a white apron. The woman is Mrs. Potts, who smiled, "My, Nada, how tall you're getting! Just like a string bean!" Nada smiled as she leaves the room, "Thank you, Mrs. Potts."

In a few steps, Nada had come into the main hall. Inky gently pawed Nada's face and Bianca opens the door to see a boy her age, but with dark skin and black hair. She smiled, "Gavin, Merry Christmas." Gavin smiled, "Merry Christmas, Bianca. Allow me." He holds up a bracelet made of white flowers and slips it on Bianca's wrist. Bianca looks at the flowers and smiled, "Oh, Gavin! They're so pretty!"

Gavin said, "You're the one who's even prettier."

Bianca smiled, "And you look...very distinguished."

At that moment, Gavin felt something bump into him from the back. It was then that a band with instruments: a harp player, a cellist, a flute player, and a violinist. They came in, along with a composer. The band members came into the parlor as Gavin leads Bianca towards the room. Nada looked at them a little jealous, but looks at Inky, "And you look very, very pretty." She gave a giggle and goes back into the parlor with Inky in her arms.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing another parody and with Christmas coming up, I thought of doing this one. :) I only own my OCs; the movie is owned by Warner Bros, music is owned by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, and characters from movies/shows are owned by respectful owners. I hope you guys like this so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The dresses the girls and mother are wearing will be on my DeviantArt gallery soon, so you can get a better view of the outfits and appearances.**


	2. Macbeth's Story Part 1

Later on, as the party guests danced with each other and chatted, the kids were playing with their new toys. Nada looked at her new doll with a raised brow, "Why so sad? Aren't you having a good time, Lottie?" All of a sudden, thunder cracked as wind blew through the room and the doors flew open. The strong wind blowing into the room caused all of the composer's music sheets to go flying in different directions.

Among the midst of the wind, three doves flew into the room and perched on top of the toy cabinet. Upon seeing this happening, Nada and everyone else looked at the open doorway to see fog form and fireworks going off in random directions. During all the commotion, the composer had finally gotten all of his missing music sheets. As soon as all the fireworks and fog died down, a familiar old man stood there in the doorway with a friendly grin on his face as he held his coat closed. As soon as he opened it, he revealed a golden and magnificent mechanical toy castle.

"Wow! What a fort!" Eddy smiled as he and the other kids ran in that direction. As he came in, Kevin laughed, as he said, "Wonderful!" Ed said, "Whoa, look at the soldiers!" Sarah looks to see some of the dolls of the castle come in and out as she said, "Look, Jimmy! Look at the pretty castle!" Jimmy smiled, "I can't believe my eyes at this sight!" Nada sees some swans like she imagined and smiled, "It's beautiful, Uncle Macbeth."

The Scotsman gave a small nod and smile at her, then Kevin said, "Lennox, old guy, you've surpassed yourself this year! What a magnificent contraption!" Esmeralda looked at the castle and smiled, "It truly is a work of art, such fine detail." Macbeth said, "Your pleasure is my reward." Double D asks, "Can the soldiers come outside, Uncle Macbeth?"

The Scotsman gave a small chuckle, "No, Double D. I'm afraid that's not possible."

"I wish the swans could fly," Nada sighed.

"That too is impossible, Nada."

Eddy adds, "Make the soldiers fire their guns, Unc! Bang-da-da-da-boom!"

Macbeth shook his head and said with a little annoyance, "No, no, no! Don't you understand, lad? That's how it was made to work and that's how it does work." Eddy understood and sneered, "I can make Double D's soldiers do anything I like to get some fast money around here." As the schemer kid walked off, Macbeth shook his head and pressed a button on the small clock to turn everything off.

Macbeth sighed, "Toys like this are really wasted on the children of today. They have no respect on the laws of mechanics." With that, he rolls the mechanical castle to a corner of the room. After a moment of silence, Kevin nodded to the composer to have him to start the music again. In response, the composer nodded and gestured for the musicians to start playing the music again. _Waltz of the Flowers _began to play as the guests began to dance to the music, while Nada sat on outside the room.

She was close to Gavin and Bianca, as well as Jimmy and Sarah. Jimmy said, "Sarah, they're playing some pretty music!" Sarah pulls him towards the parlor and said, "Let's dance!" Bianca looks at Gavin and said, "Isn't this an enchanting melody?" Gavin responds, "Oh, yeah. It is." He gets up and bows as he holds his hand towards her, "Shall we dance?"

Bianca gets up and smiled, "I'd love to." As the two left the room, Nada only scoffed and mocked, "I'd love to." Inky was lying on Nada's lap and gave a yawn, almost as if she's bored as Nada. The dancing continued as the couples danced around the room, but Nada gave a sad sigh about not dancing as she looked at the glass cabinet of the toys.

She walked away and looked at the lit tree, then she looked at the toy castle and decided to play around with it. As she was walking, a toy was opened out of a box. The toy itself was some sort of Monstar with blue skin, red-brown eyes, and wearing some sort of soldier's uniform with black boots. Nada notices the doll, picks it up, and smiled as she looked at its face, "Where did you come from?"

Nada looked to see Macbeth sitting in a chair with a plate in his hand, who gave her a smile and she came over to him. Nada said, "Uncle Macbeth! You brought him, didn't you?" Macbeth looks at her and asks, "Nada, do you like him?" Nada held the doll and smiled, "I've never seen anything like him." Macbeth sets his plate on the table and gets his hand near a bowl of walnuts as he said, "He's a nutcracker, Nada. Here, let me show you how it works."

Macbeth places a nut in the dolls' mouth, pulls on the figure's dark blue hair, and the doll cracked the nut with its wooden teeth." Nada looked with amazement and said, "Ooh, let me try!" Macbeth hands the girl another nut and said, "Why, of course." She takes the last walnut and places it in the nutcracker's mouth, then she pulls on the hair to make the toy snap the hard layer.

Nada smiled, "Why, thank you, Nutcracker."

Jimmy, Sarah, and the Eds walked in to see Nada's new nutcracker.

Sarah smiled, "Nice nutcracker, Nada."

Jimmy said, "I like his uniform."

Double D said, "What a magnificent doll, Nada."

Ed said, "Cool! Hey, do you think he can snap open some soda bottles?"

Nada gave a small laugh as her cousins really liked her gift as much as she does. Without warning, she felt her newest gift being yanked out of her arms. Eddy grabs the nutcracker and said, "Hey, can I try? It's my turn!" Sarah growled, "Eddy, you fat-head! We saw him first!" Macbeth calmly said, "Now, Sarah, let Eddy have a turn." Eddy looked at he bowl to find no nuts as Nada said, "Uncle Macbeth, I found him! Please?"

Macbeth said, "Now, Nada."

Double D said, "Uncle Macbeth, please?"

Eddy sees a small cannonball he fired earlier, then places it into the doll's mouth. Double D notices and shouts, "EDDY, NO!" Too late. Eddy pulls on the dolls' hair, but the ball didn't crack and the doll's teeth broke. Eddy notices as the ball rolled out, "Busted." Nada and the others see this, which made Nada cry out, "Oh no! EDDY!" Macbeth sees the commotion and said, "Eddy, what did you do?"

Eddy stammers, "Uh, I dunno. Well, you see it's like this-"

Sarah began to beat up Eddy and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! WHO TOLD YOU TO PLAY WITH NADA'S DOLL?!" Nada broke up the fight as she glares at Eddy, "You don't know anything! Give him to me! I knew you'd break him! I just knew it!" Eddy gets up with a black eye and snaps, "Fine, you can have him! I don't care! He's not even a real soldier or human! Pffbt! He doesn't even have a sword or brains!"

Eddy stomps off as Ed cried, "Poor wooden doll that cracks yummy nuts!" Ed starts crying as Double D comforts him, while Nada looks at the missing teeth of the doll. She sighed, "Poor Nutcracker." Macbeth looked at the kids and said, "There, there, children. Come and sit by the fire with me. And I'll tell you all about the nutcracker and how he came to look the way he does." The kids at around the floor and looked at the Scotsman with interest. To them, the story would be interesting to hear. The Scotsman began to tell them the story, "Once upon a time, there was a strapping young lad called Blanko. He was an apprentice to his uncle, Lennox Macbeth: royal clockmaker and magician to the king and queen."

* * *

As Macbeth tells the story, we are now in the tale. Blanko was a teenager with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair that was held in a low pony. He wore a navy basketball jersey with shorts, white socks, and dark blue sneakers. We also see Macbeth with Blanko, both gathering supplies to fix things. As they were walking in the grand halls of a castle, three women were looking at Blanko.

Monique, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Kim Possible were waving at him. Blanko got a little distracted and bumps into a guard by accident, making the three girls giggle. Blanko just turned 14, so he was self-conscious like all other boys his age. He had dark hair; not handsome, but with a certain charm and gentleness. He liked his work and was a great help to his uncle, who looked after all the clocks in the castle. The rulers of the kingdom were King Eugene Krabs and Queen Puff with their daughter, Princess Pearl.

The king was a red crab wearing royal purple robes, a golden crown, and a pair of blue breeches held by a black belt with a golden buckle. The queen was a puffer fish wearing a red gown with a blue sash around her waist, along with a pair of red shoes. Pearl was a whale with blonde hair wearing a pink crown with a veil, a pink gown, and a pair of white boots.

On this particular day, everyone was rushing like mad. For it was the king's birthday and he invited a long list of dukes, duchesses, lords, and ladies to celebrate the day with him. And the queen in the kitchen was hard at work, baking the royal birthday cake. It was no ordinary cake; it was a crab cake, the king's favorite. We see Queen Puff working on a cake made of crab meat and she decorated it with things to go on a regular cake. Out of nowhere, the Queen of Goblins appeared and got near a stool. She was an obese female Goblin, with a wide pink mouth full of teeth, pale-yellow eyes, light green skin, thick pink hair, and thin legs. She wore a stone cone-shaped crown, a tight green and pink blouse made of rabbit fur, a flower petal skirt, pink rabbit fur bloomers, and stone shoes. This is Randes.

She laughed, "Hey, fish-face! Give me some of that crab! I'm a queen, too! And I want something to eat, right this minute!" Another Goblin appeared and jumped on the stool next to his mother. This goblin has fuchsia hair, yellow eyes, and bears a similar appearance like the queen. However, his nails are a dark green and his feet has one toe on each foot. He wore a black cape with dark pink underneath that was held by a skull clasp, along with a teal loincloth; this is Prince Froglip.

Froglip said greedily, "Me too! Gimme, gimme! Crab, crab, crab, crab!" Queen Puff was scared out of her ind as more goblins and evil characters appeared, as they growled and come into the room from any hole in any place they can squeeze through. All of the evil monsters ran up to the cake, eating it all up as Queen Puff screamed and blew herself up really big.

As she got back to her regular shape, she started to bawl her eyes out. She had gone through all that hard work to make a perfect cake for her husband, only for it to be ruined by millions of goblins, minions, lackeys, and other monsters. Pretty silly for a grown fish, but the king himself was also ridiculous. In fact, as he waited impatiently in the dining hall with the other guests, the king was having somewhat of a temper tantrum. King Krabs bangs the table and shouts, "I want my cake! Get my cake! I WANT MY CAKE!" Two Monstar guards, Bang and Bupkus, ran towards the kitchen to get the cake.

The looked to see the kitchen floor wet from Queen Puff's tears. The whole place was a mess as they saw the cake in a total wreck, all thanks to Queen Randes and her servants. Three left fast and Bang spoke up with shock, "_That's_ the cake?" The two went towards the red cake that was a wreck, only to have Queen Puff sobbing hysterically again. Bupkus looked at the cake in disgust and said, "That's the cake!" The two lifted the platter as Bang turned his head away and gagged, "Ugh, this stinks like something crawled up a camel's butt and died!" The two Monstars carried the cake out of the kitchen as Queen Puff kept flooding the kitchen with her tears.

As Bupkus and Bang were running, they ran past Courage playing a trumpet. However, the poor dog took a whiff and his face turned green before he passed out. The two finally reached the dining hall and placed the cake right in front of King Krabs, who looked at the cake in surprise and confusion. A long silence occurred, but was broken when a few people smiled and clapped a bit.

King Krabs shrugs, "Yes, well. Argh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you very much." He brings up a knife to cut the cake with a smile, but Pearl stopped looking at herself in a mirror and groaned, "Eeeew, Daddy! That is the ugliest cake I've ever seen! It's so gross! I won't eat it!" Hearing what his daughter had just said, King Krabs stood there in shock. His daughter had just told him that she hated the cake and refused to eat the cake. All of the party guests had even stood there in shock, too.

A familiar queen came running through the halls as she wailed loudly, then she reached the dining hall and ran towards her husband in tears. As she was crying, King Krabs held up an umbrella to keep the tears off his head. Queen Puff sobbed, "Oh, my dearest husband! Forgive me! It wasn't my fault! It's all the Goblin Queen's fault!" King Krabs became angry at the news and hollered, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Bang and Bupkus grabbed Queen Puff by her fins, which made King Krabs say, "Not her, you barnacle heads! THE GOBLIN QUEEN!" The two dropped Queen Puff to the floor, then they ran off to find Queen Randes. Queen Puff recovered as she said, "My sweetums, but we have to catch her first." The two guards skidded to a halt, then the king looked at Macbeth and Blnako as he glared, "Well, donm't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!"

Quickly nodding, the Scotsman and his nephew left the room quickly to catch all the creatures. Luckily, the two had invented many various traps. In a matter of time, many goblins and monsters were captured by each trap; a few by the trapdoor gag, a few others of meat inside a ball trap, and a scraggly goblin named Creeper was finally captured as he just finished eating some fruit on a tray that Macbeth quickly covered.

The old man smiled as he nodded to Wilbur, confirming that they had captured all of the vermin. They captured all of them, except for Queen Randes and Froglip. The two goblins in question looked on in shock and anger from their perch on a gargoyle as Macbeth and Blanko left the hall proudly. Randes grinde her nails on the stone statue and growled, "How dare they! They won't get away with this."

Froglip held up a mace and said, "Yeah! Let me at 'em! I'll bash them until their brains splatter! I'll make minced meat out of them! I shall turn them into-!" Randes cuts him off and said, "Oh, hush up!"

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having some fun with who the characters are going to be as, also introducing our villains here. I only own my OCs; the characters from movies/shows and the song are all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**:D**


	3. Macbeth's Story Part 2

That night, Queen Randes and Froglip crept into Princess Pearl's bedchamber. The princess's maid, Cow, was asleep in there with a blue snail with a purple shell and a pink bow on her shell, Snellie. The Goblin Queen grinned wickedly as she with her son and headed near the foot of the bed. Once there, Randes hopped up to the bottom of the bed where Pearl's feet were sticking out. It was then that the queen of villainous monsters started chanting a strange spell as she spoke evilly. As she chanted, Randes's shadow made her hands show longer claws, "Eyes like azure, be like stone. Teeth like pearls, be as bone. Ugly as the night is long, never man shall right this wrong."

With that said, Queen Randes bit Pearl's toe, making the whale awaken and scream. As she did, the whale started to transform into a ugly sea creature with green skin, a huge nose, buck teeth with other teeth sticking out, and pimples all over her face. Her screaming and crying had awakened Snellie and Cow. The snail noticed the villainous duo responsible making their escape to the mouse hole as soon as Randes landed on the ground safely. Snellie chased the two as they safely made it inside the mouse hole, making the poor snail collide with the hole in the wall.

Cow noticed Pearl as she gasped and screamed. The ugly princess stopped as the maid screamed before she fainted. The next day, Queen Puff, King Krabs, Macbeth, and Blanko were in the throne room with the queen in question crying in sorrow. As she did so, her husband banged his head on his own throne while the latter two looked on nervously. The crustacean bangs his head on his throne a couple of times as he moaned, "Oh, woe is me! Woe is me! My poor, sweet little girl!" He banged his head againa nd slips out of his chair as Queen Puff sobbed, "She was so beautiful!"

King Krabs gets up and glares at Macbeth, "You! You nincompoop! You're to blame! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Blanko and Macbeth looked in fear as the executioner, Rolf, held up his sword as Carl Shocker held Macbeth's shoulders to lean towards the basket; Macbeth's about to have his head cut off! However, Macbeth was spared when Queen Puff had an idea. She said, "Wouldn't it make more sense to give Macbeth enough time to break the Goblin Queen's spell?" Rolf stopped in id-air and looked at the royals before ploping on the floor.

Queen Puff said, "You can always have his head chopped off later. What do you say tomorrow?" King Krabs shrugs, "Couldn't hurt to try." He looks at the two and said, "You have 24 hours to cure the princess or..." He makes a slicing motion to his neck, making Blanko gulp nervously and get a little worried. Later that evening, hour after hour, the two sat in the now ugly Princess Pearl's bedroom while the latter looked in her small mirror every few seconds. Each time she did so, she cried uncontrollably and sank deeper and deeper into despair. Blanko sighed sadly as he took out a nut from a little bag he pulled out of his pocket.

"Poor Princess Pearl." Blanko said sadly as he shook his head in sympathy. Pearl stopped wailing when Blanko handed her the nut. With a grin, she ate the nut that the boy handed to her and winked at him. He blushed a little and looked away from her to look at Macbeth, who looked a little tired. Blanko said to his uncle, "She sure likes nuts." Macbeth nodded and said glumly, "Nuts." However, his expression slowly turned into a grin as if he had an idea. "Nuts? Nuts!" He exclaimed as he stood up and began to leave the room, "Blanko, lad! Come with me!"

With that, the two left the room as the princess continued crying. The two continued onward until they were out of the castle and they came into a library tower. As soon as they entered the tower, Blanko and Macbeth both worked all that night. Blanko was reading everything he could ever find about love and hate, good and evil, and other such instances. Macbeth gazed into the crystal ball, consulted the stars, and charted the path of Pearl's destiny; it was no easy matter.

The two continued on with their research all night, even by sacrificing sleep. It looked like there may be nothing to help the poor princess until Macbeth discovered some information. Macbeth said as he rolled up a scroll, "That's it! The Krakatuth Nut!" In the throne room, King Krabs paced around as Queen Puff looked around. She weeps a little and blows her nose, then the royals looked up to see Macbeth and Blanko running into the room.

Macbeth called as he and Blanko entered, "Your Majesty! Your Majesties! All Princess Pearl has to do to throw off the the spell is eat the Krakatuth Nut." Upon hearing this, Queen Puff smiled, "Ooh, Eugene! The Krakatuth Nut is part of the royal nut collection; it's in the royal nuthouse!" Macbeth held up a book and read aloud, "The Krakatuth Nut is the hardest nut in the world. It must be cracked for the princess by a young man who has never worn boots. And he must hand it to her with his eyes closed, then take seven steps backwards without stumbling."

King Krabs asked, "Is that all?" He got back towards his throne with a grin and announced, "Let it be known that whoever cracks the nut shall win my daughter's hand and become prince of the land!" He chuckled a bit and said, "Only nobility need to apply, of course. Oh, and tell them not to wear boots." The old man and the young boy nodded, then left the room to prepare everything.

* * *

The next day, a long line of the royal men were in line. After hearing the announcement of marrying the princess by doing one simple task, noblemen came from all corners of the kingdom to try their luck. One by one, they were blindfolded. They were blindfolded mainly because Princess Pearl was just way too ugly to be seen in public. Like they were supposed to, the men all were bare foot and blindfolded as they formed a single line to the throne room. The audience was blindfolded as well, so they wouldn't see Pearl's ugliness either. The only people who weren't blindfolded were King Krabs, Queen Puff, Princess Pearl, Macbeth, and Blanko.

Blanko held a velvet pillow with the Krakatuth nut on it, while he was dressed in a red jacket, white shirt, bluish-gray pants, and black shoes. Macbeth picked up the nut and gave it to the first person to try it: Johnny Bravo. He placed it on his teeth to crack it, but the result was that Johnny's teeth literally shattered into little pieces as he screamed. He left the room as the audience turned their heads in confusion as they heard Johnny screaming.

"NEXT!" King Krabs shouted.

Next one in line was Sticky Webb and he came up to try his luck. Unknown to anyone, Queen Randes and Froglip watched from behind a pillar. The Goblin Queen laughed wickedly after Sticky only managed to break his teeth. Froglip frowned a bit while his mother looked at him. Randes snickered, "Watch this. Not one of them will break this spell." Froglip's lisp made spit fly everywhere as he mocked, "Spells, spells, spells! Who cares about spells!? This, this is tough."

"Tough?" asked Queen Randes. She cackled evilly when King Krabs hollered, "NEXT!" The next contestant, Mandark, tried to crack the nut. Sadly, he ended up breaking his teeth and the nerd ran away in tears. "Next! Next! NEEEEXT!" King Krabs bellowed to each next contestant. After a few more went to try their luck, the males that weren't blindfolded saw the latest contestant, Cedric Diggory, was on a lifter being carried out.

The ones not blindfolded gasped and quickly left as soon as they could. Contestant after contestant, they've tried their luck. Sadly, no one succeeded in breaking the Krakatuth Nut. Finally, there was one remaining contestant named Mojo Jojo. The chimp with an oversized brain tried his best to break the nut, but howled in terrible pain as his teeth broke into a thousand pieces.

He left immediately as he wailed at the pain, while Queen Randes laughed at the failure of the contestants. She said, "What did I tell you? I've done it!" She snarled as she began to hit Froglip, "And you, my stupid son! You doubted me, you stupid, stupid, stupid boy!" Froglip whined as he was being slapped by his mother and stomped on the foot, "Ow! That hurts, Mother!"

The princess winced and sniffed a bit before she cried extremely loud with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Poor Pearl." Blanko sighed.

King Krabs, angered, jumped out of the throne shouting, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew no one could crack this nut!" The angry king glared at the nut that he picked up andtossed it, turning away. Unknown to him, it ricocheted all around the area, lightly tapped Bupkus's head, and landed safely back on the pillow. King Krabs roared as he got back to the throne, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Rolf, also blindfolded, grinned with glee as he took his sword. Macbeth yelped as Carl, also blindfolded, placed the basket down while the executioner tried chopping the old man's head off. Rolf kept missing and nearly whacked Carl's head off, but Macbeth was fast and ducked away from every swing. As Rolf kept missing, Blanko hatched an idea to save his uncle. He took his shoes and socks off fast, places the nut between his teeth, and tugs his low ponytail to make his jaws snap.

Blanko luckily broke the nut in half without breaking any of his straight teeth or crying in pain! The commotion stopped as the royal family, Macbeth, and the two goblins looked in shock. Froglip gasped as his mother's jaw was slacked. Blanko came towards Pearl with his eyes closed, then the ugly sea creature sniffed the nut before eating it. As she swallowed, she began to transform.

She turned into a rhino, then a duck, a pig, and finally back to her whale form again. Her parents smiled as everyone took their blindfolds off. Everyone gazed at the beauty (or so she seemed) of Pearl, while some sighed. From the audience, Roger Klutz sighed, "Oh, hailed beauty." Penny Proud smiled, "Eyes like azure." Dee-Dee adds, "Teeth like pearls!" Pearl looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, "And skin like silk."

Randes shouts, "NOOOO! It can't be! I forbid it!" Froglip glared at his mother with a smirk, "I told you! I told you!" Randes looked at her son and said, "I'm not finished yet." Meanwhile, King Krabs and Queen were overjoyed with their daughter being turned back to normal. Blanko began to step backwards as he counted each step, "One...two...three...four..."

As the brunette boy in question did what he was doing, Queen Randes went behind a pillar nearest to Blanko. With a wicked grin, the Goblin Queen began to chant a little spell, "The spell you broke on your head falls, you shall crack nuts, prince of the dolls!" Out of the people, Macbeth, Carl, and Rolf were looking to see Randes advance on Blanko. Macbeth noticed what the queen was about to do and gasped, "Blanko!"

Blanko kept counting as he kept stepping backwards, "Five...six...se-" Queen Randes jumped from behind a pillar and lands on the back of Blanko's ankle. She bit down on it hard as the boy screamed in pain and tumbled backwards. He suddenly hit his back against a pillar, causing it to fall into another after another like dominoes. Instantly, Blanko was transformed into a nutcracker with his clothes still the same with black boots, as well as his skin changinging color. His skin and hair turned blue, while his eyes turned a brown-red and his teeth became all crooked.

Seeing the pillars falling, Randes and Froglip yelped and ran away from the pillars. However, the obese female goblin stumbled and tripped just as a pillar fell down on her. Froglip nearly got out of the way, except for the goblin's foot, which was crushed under the pillar. The goblin screamed in pain and shouted as he frees his foot, "Oh no! My foot! My precious, precious foot!"

Once the foot was freed, the goblin gasped at what just happened. His foot was completely bent and mangled. Froglip whined, "It's bent! It's all crooked and flattened..." His sorrow turned to anger as he turned to where his mother would've been and shouted as he showed his foot, "MOTHER! Look! Look what you have done!" There was a silence, but it was weird and made Froglip worry. He began to worry and said, "Mumsey? Mumsey?" Just then, he looked to see the crushed body of a familiar dead goblin. Only her arms, legs, and chin were shown as the crown lied on the ground.

Froglip cried out, "MUMSEY! You're...you're...dead!" Froglip looked back at his now crushed mother. "My poor, sweet mumsey! Oh, how I miss you." He whimpered and turned around, looking back at the dead goblin. "I'm all alone! Just me...and your crown." Froglip's sadness changed fast into a wicked grin, then he places the crown on his head as he gave an evil laugh, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha! I'm king! I am the Goblin King! Ha-ha-ha! I AM THE GOBLIN KING! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

He stops laughing and smirks at the corpse, "You and your stupid spells!" He spits at the ground and said, "That'll teach you." He kept laughing evilly, then the crowd gasped at what had happened: Blanko has turned into a Monstar nutcracker. Macbeth ran to his nephew and held him in his arms as he said, "Blanko..." Pearl turned her head in disgust and shouted, "Ugh! Take that ugly creature away!"

King Krabs became furious as he shouted, "Why, it's a nutcracker! How dare you try to pawn a nutcracker off on me as a son-in-law! Him, a prince? Ha! Prince of the Dolls maybe! I banish you and your nutcracker from my kingdom forever!" King Krabs turned to the crowd and shouted, "Let the festivities begin! To the hall of mirrors!"

The crowd cheered as Pearl grinned. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! That's my favorite place." Everyone left Mabeth alone in the throne room, leaving him sad about what had happened. He had been given a fate worse than death: banishment. Macbeth said as a tear rolled down his face, "Oh, my poor Blanko. What have I gotten you into? Forgive me. I promise you I'll find a way to break this spell."

A familiar voice snapped, "Save your breath, old man!"

Macbeth looked up and turned to see a now self-proclaimed goblin glaring at him. "Do you know what he did?" snapped Froglip angrily, before holding up his now flattened foot as he weeped a bit, "Well, look! Look at this. It hurts!" After weeping a bit, Froglip glared back at Macbeth and the new nutcracker as he spoke up. "He'll pay for this! Because I'm the Goblin King! Me! And I'm gonna build a mighty army and no one shall stop me! No one!"

Froglip jumped on some of the statues and smirks before he scampers off, "And if you think that your beloved nephew, Blanko, is ugly now! Ha! WAIT TILL I TURN HIM INTO A PILE OF SPLINTERS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" As Macbeth sat there alone in the throne room, he sighed sadly. To this day, he vowed he would find a way to free Blanko from his spell. Until then, the boy in question would remain a nutcracker.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of updating more and having various cartoon characters make appearances. I can't wait to show the whole battle in the next chapter! I hope you like where this is oging so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. A Battle of Toys and Goblins

As the story was over, Nada sighed, "That's a terrible story! Blanko should've become prince of the land and lived happily ever after." Sarah sighed, "Yeah, but I can't stand how horrible Pearl was!"

Ed said, "She's just as mean as baby sister!"

Sarah looked at him and said, "Hey!"

Macbeth looked at Nada and said, "Well, he is kind of a prince."

Nada props her head on her hand and scoffs, "Ha, the Prince of the Dolls."

Macbeth said, "Exactly, and he will rule over the Land of the Dolls."

Nada looked at the toy as she spoke, "If there is such a place. And even if there is, he'll still be a nutcracker." Macbeth explained, "No, no! The spell will be broken when he slays Froglip." Jimmy concluded, "And wins the hand of a fair young maiden!"

"Precisely."

Inky was pawing at a coal as Nada gave a yawn, then Nada held the black kitten and sighed, "Oh, Inky, why are all fairy stories the same?" With smiles to themselves, the kids went back to playing with their toys, hanging out, etc. Everyone was having a good time, but little did they know that something very big was about to happen tonight: a battle between toys and goblins.

* * *

That night, when all of the town was asleep, an owl watched the house before hooting and flying away. Inside the house itself, everyone was asleep; all except for a certain young girl by the name of Nada. She wore her hair in a blue ribbon, a light blue nightgown with long sleeves that were puffy and a skirt that reached her ankles, along with a pair of white slippers. She looked at her music box of Bubbles dancing around as it played _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_. Nada couldn't sleep that night because her mind was still on her nutcracker doll, Blanko.

Nada pats Inky's back, who yawned. The raven-haired girl went over to her side table and picked up a candle that she then lit before heading out her room, going down the stairs with her kitten following closely. She stopped by the bedroom door to her parents' room and froze when she heard snoring. She quietly went downstairs towards the living room and came towards the toy cabinet before she paced her candle down on the floor.

She opens the cabinet to see a certain broken nutcracker. Nada smiled, "Hello, Blanko." She picks him up and sighed, "Poor dude. That stupid Eddy breaks everything. Don't worry, Uncle Macbeth will fix you up." She began to pretend that the nutcracker was alive and said, "Are you enjoying your new home? You'd like to meet some of your subjects? Of course, your Highness! How thoughtless of me!" With that, she places him upright onto a table and heads towards the cabinet. She takes out Lottie and said, "This is Lottie, my new doll. You know much about her as I do."

Nada placed her down and picks up another toy, doll named Elisa Maza. Elisa wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Elisa has bluish-black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Nada said, "And let me present Elisa. She's my old doll. She may be tough, but she's very kind; much more than she lets on." She places Elisa next to Lottie, then she gets a hold of an old Gargoyle figure. He's a light brown color with white hair and a beard, a yellow eyes with a scar over it, wearing some tunic and leggings, and a sword near his side.

Nada shows the nutcracker the figure and said, "This is Hudson. A distinguished soldier and mentor of Goliath's clan. He's kind of old and worn, too many battles for someone over 1,000 years. He tires, but he's stiff and his poor leg does silly things." She places Hudson back with the other Gargoyle figures and said to the nutcracker, "I'm sure all the dolls will serve you faithfully."

In a matter of seconds, a soft melody began to play throughout the room. Nada smiled and said, "What an enchanting melody." She almost heard the nutcracker speak and asked, "What's that you say? Shall we dance?" Nada holds her skirt and gives a small curtsey as she said, "Oh, yes. Please." With that, the girl began to dance with her nutcracker. As she did so, Nada began to sing a little song to the tune of the melody as Inky smiled, watching her mistress.

Nada sang:

If you could hear me now

If I could only get through...

I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams

Share all my secrets with you...

If you could see me now

Waiting for someone to hold...

Someone so brave who's never afraid

Someone who's strong like the knights of old...

Inky played around, trying to mimic Nada dancing, only to slip under the tree.

I save this dance for you

I hope it lasts forever...

So let one star shine through

I make my wish come true...

If you could hear this song

This dance would last forever...

I'd carry us along

To a place where we belong...

Then, when the kitten tried getting up, she hits herself with the ornament. This little bump had caused the ornament to fall and break, interrupting Nada, who paused with a gasp. She hissed, "Inky, you're gonna get me in trouble!" She knew she'd get in trouble if she was caught awake by her parents. Without hesitating, she places Blanko back in the toy cabinet quickly before picking up the candle. Just then, she notices a strange, yet familiar ghostly figure in the mirror on top of the clock.

"Uncle Macbeth?" Nada spoke with shock. When Nada turned, she only notices the owl on the clock. She must have been seeing things, probably from lack of sleep. Nada looked at Inky and said, "I think it's time we went back upstairs." As Nada picked up her candle, she heard growls of some monsters seen in nightmares and it made her tense up a little. She looked to see the owl move and looked to see Macbeth back in ghostly form on top of the clock.

Nada walked over slowly and said, "Uncle Macbeth, is it you? Get down from there this minute and stop trying to frighten me!" Instead of saying a word, all Macbeth did in response was give a grin and open his cape as magic dust flew everywhere to illuminate the room. Nada looked around in confusion and said, "What's happening?" All of a sudden, a goblins, minions, and some imps popped out from behind and underneath the furniture, making Nada gasp in shock. Eventually, she saw some more of them chanting and muttering with one goblin clanging the toy cymbals. The girl's shocked look faded into a smile as she giggled.

Nada giggled, "Oh, Inky. Look." The kitten looked to see the creatures coming their way, then Nada asks, "Don't they look funny?" The black kitten looked at the weird goblins marching and they came closer to them. They muttered a chant as the cymbals clanged one last time. Once they saw Inky, however, they screamed and ran all around the room trying to hide.

Inky playfully jumped to where each goblin was running to. An imp named Panic ran to the tree and a goblin hid under the couch with a spoon on his head, running away. Inky noticed a monkey named I.R. Baboon yelping as he hid inside a jack-in-the-box. Inky went to the box and flicked the switch, causing the jack-in-the box with the dim-witted I.R. to come out. He felt a little dizzy, then saw his reflection in the clear ornament except he looked like a monster and screams like a girl at the reflection. He fell to the drum, then to the toy horse with wheels. The kitten tried pouncing it, only for I.R. Baboon to head under the cloth with Inky following.

Nada giggled, "Inky, you silly kitten." Suddenly, Inky looked scared as she backed away. She gave a meow as she headed back towards Nada, then the cloth of the table was sliced in the middle as a familiar goblin laughed maniacally. The goblin jumped to the top of the red chair and shouts, "SALUTE YOUR MONARCH!" The goblins cheered for their king, "Long live King Froglip! Long live King Froglip! Hip-hip-hooray!"

Nada backed up in surprise and muttered, "The Goblin King? It can't be!" Macbeth's spirit spreads out his arms, spreading magic dust and making the toys in the cabinet come to life. As if waking up, Goliath moved as he looked around. He rubs his neck and asked, "What's going on?" Hudson mutters, "What sorcery is this?" The trio and Bronx tilted their heads in confusion.

Brooklyn said, "Whoa..."

Broadway said, "Hey, what just happened?"

Lexington looked around and said, "What the?"

Angela, a female Gargoyle with a close resmblence to Goliath, sighed, "Something tells me we're not in New York anymore."

Lottie gave a yawn and looked at herself in the mirror as she said, "Why, it's the middle of the night! I need my rest." Blanko had just woken up and he was confused about where he was. All he remembered was stepping backwards before he felt someone biting his ankle. Blanko asked, "Where am I?" Elisa and Lottie got towards him as Elisa pulls Blanko up, "Get up! Get up! you're in grave danger!"

Blanko looks at himself and said, "I-I-I've shrunk!"

Elisa shook her head and said, "Look, there's no time for that! The Goblin King's after you!" Blanko looks at her and asks, "Jareth?" Elisa slaps herself on the forehead and said, "No, Froglip!" Looking puzzled, the Monstar looked in the direction that the lady detective doll pointed to. As Nada placed Inky down on the floor, Froglip stood on his perch with a wicked grin. He shouts, "Finally, revenge! Today, king of goblins; tonight, king of dolls! Tomorrow...KING OF EVERYTHING!"

He gave off a wicked laugh as his subjects cheered him on. Inside the cabinet, Hudson said to Goliath, "Well, lad. I guess it's what Shakespeare said: 'All for one and one for all'." Goliath raised a brow and said, "Hudson, the Three Musketeers said that." Blanko looked at the other toys as he spoke, "The last thing I remember is Princess Pearl and..."

Lottie raised her arms up and sassed, "We're having a crisis and y'all are talkin' 'bout some bratty princess! You are the Prince of the Dolls, aren't you?" Blanko only chuckled as he takes the small mirror Lottie has and said, "No, I'm just a-" To Blanko's shock and horror, he gasped as he saw his reflection. His cheeks are permanently painted red, his front teeth were buck and some of his teeth were missing/crooked, and he looked more toylike.

Elisa said, "Please, Nutcracker? There's no one else!"

Blanko sighed, "I've never fought a-"

"Please!"

The toy Monstar looked at the army of ugly monsters positioning themselves with Froglip ordering, "Company three to the left!" Froglip sees Blanko and sarcastically called, "Hey, Nutcracker! Come out and meet your fate, Prince of the Dolls!" The goblins and minions chanted "fight" as Blanko looked surprised and horrified on how huge Froglip was compared to his last encounter.

Blanko said, "He's gigantic!"

Brooklyn said, "Do we even have a choice?"

Blanko looked at the red Gargoyle and said, "I'll do my best." With that, he hopped and slid down the cabinet with the rope near them. Blanko looked at the toys as he made an announcement, "Dolls, toys, everyone in the toy cabinet! We must defend ourselves against Froglip and his loyal band of followers!" All of them shouted, "Hail Nutcracker!"

Elisa realised something and said, "Your Highness, you don't have a sword!" Lottie said with concern, "Sword or no sword, he still has to help us!" Blanko ordered, "Trusty drummer, rally the troops!" The drummer nodded, then each soldier and toy slid down as they began to form a line. Froglip shouted, "Bring out the ammunition!" Blanko looked up at Hudson and said, "You! What's your name?"

The old Gargoyle said, "Hudson, your Highness."

Elisa moaned, "Oh no, not Hudson! Let Goliath go!"

Goliath heard Elisa say this and went down with Hudson. The young Gargoyle leader said to Blanko, "We're both very well in fighting, Prince Nutcracker. If we can fight off the Vikings in Scotland a thousand years ago or Xanatos in New York, we can defeat Froglip here." Hudson spoke up, "Why, there isn't a single battle I haven't been on." As he spoke on, the others only rolled their eyes from annoyance with Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Angela, and Bronx coming down.

Blanko said, "Then, I hereby give you, Hudson, the commission on being commander of the cavalry. Goliath will be your second." Hudson stammered, "C-C-Commander! But you know I can't do that alone!" Goliath said, "You're the only one with experience. I cannot do this one without you, old friend." Blanko said, "We're all counting on you." As Blanko left, Hudson said, "Yes, Prince Nutcracker. My wings don't even work anymore!"

A voice then shouted, "Company! Go!" Hudson ducked towards the floor and Goliath got up to glide around with his wings as Double D's toy soldiers rode on horses, galloping towards the lines. Hudson moaned, "I really don't feel well at all..." Lottie gave a giggle, while Elisa and Angela glared at her. Blanko sees all the toys lined up and shouts, "Position the guns, men!"

Froglip sneered, "We'll clobber them! Rip them in two!" Meanwhile, the toy soldiers loaded the cart full of marbles and hard candy balls. As they did so, Blanko talked to the people in a circle with him. He ordered, "Infantry, front and center."

"Ten-hut!" shouted the drummer.

The toy soldiers then turned and marched to form a line behind the nutcracker. At the goblins' side, Creeper and Pain looked a little worried. The two then turned as they saw their king growling angrily to them before they quickly turned back to their positions. Froglip raised his sword and shouts, "Charge!" None of them moved as the goblin noticed. He frowned as he glared angrily with a growl, " I said...CHARGE!" And thus, through fear, his army obeyed and charged.

Blanko looked at the goblins charging, then turned to the toys saying, "Ready, aim, fire!" They fired their weapons, which were pop guns. Each soldier and villain got hit by it with one having a cork stuck in his/her mouth and a cork bonking two heads. The cannons fired, hitting more of the bats, rodents, etc. While one tried running, only to be bonked like the rest with the corks from the guns.

"Reload the ammunition!" Blanko ordered his toy soldiers. Froglip sneered with his arms folded across his chest before shouting, "So, he wants to play rough, huh? FIRE!" One set of the goblins fired some candy from the toy catapult while another used a slingshot, using I.R. Baboon. Then, the dumb monkey landed near Goliath and Hudson. Hudson said as he tried to hit the monkey with Goliath near, "In the words of old Hudson, If not to Heaven, then hand in hand to Hell!"

He knocked the monkey into Goliath, who lifts him over his head and flings him hard towards the enemy line. The girls up above were watching and Lottie looked shocked, "Such language! It's absolutely shocking." Elisa said and began to climb down as Angela glided, "Shocking or not, they need our help!" Angela said, "Yeah!" The noticed Brooklyn and Lexington hit on the head, while Lottie whined, "Oh, why me?"

With Blanko, Pain tried attacking him with a spoon, but the Monstar dodged it. This had caused the imp to spin around too much before Blanko kicked him toward some goblins. This had resulted in them being knocked away like bowling pins. Brooklyn looked around and said, "Shall we let everyone else have all the fun?" He glides away, then Lexington smirks at Broadway, "Not afraid, are you?"

Broadway laughed, "Afraid? Me! Ha! Why, all of nature trembles at my passing!" He sucked in his gut, but it came back out and the small Gargoyle poked it with a small laugh, "I could see why." Hudon groaned as he got up. He heard shouting as he noticed, dodged the horses and vehicles going near him, and sees Froglip and his men prepare themselves.

The Goblin King shouts, "Ready, aim, FIRE!" The gang of his tossing some buttons to the riders, knocking them out. Blanko sees the horses and vehicles going without their riders and shouts, "No, wait! Come back!" Back with Froglip, he had called a huddle with a few other goblins as he whispered a little plan to them. After listening, Griphook couldn't help but snicker at what was coming. Whatever plan the king had up his sleeve, it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

Hudson shouts as Lil' Arturo chases a screaming Lottie with a fork, "Follow your spirits! Stand upon this charge! And die from-!" The little green teenager bumped into Hudson, making him land on the floor and slide towards ten goblins like a bowling ball towards bowling pins. Froglip made sure the others split up. Two minions hid behind the couch, while Pain with two goblins grabbed a thread holder and needle.

Iago tried to hit Elisa with a spoon, but the detective managed to dodge and stomp on the spoon to make the bird go flying. As Lottie was still running and screaming, she stopped as she got hit by a caramel ball. She looked at the sticky stain on her dress and growled, "MY DRESS!" She glares at Griphook and punched him hard as he flew towards Pain and Bartok.

The little bat held a crossbow, looked at the toy cabinet, and fired away. Pain still held onto the holder in panic as he sees the thread getting shorter and shorter by the second. The imp and bat held onto each other and flung up, while Griphook was dizzy and waved stupidly to them. The battle continued as Goliath growled, "It wasn't supposed to be like this at all! I thought we were supposed to win in a few seconds!"

Just then, some familiar goblins made Goliath trip and hit the ground. The toys and creatures continued battling one another as Goliath sighed with the dizzy goblin going nose to nose with him. "I think we better consolidate our forces." Elisa got hit on the head by a marble and looked up to see the two minions up on top of the cabinet's first shelf, preparing the toy horn, while a familiar king with a candle waited.

Blanko kicked Fidget away as he was underneath him. Angela also notices the three positioning themselves as she yelled, "Your Highness!" Blanko grabbed the spoon, then flung a goblin up before he came down. Blanko whacked him away quickly. The Goblin King glared at him with a wicked grin, knowing now was the time to strike. He then gave out the signal with his sword as he hissed, "Now!"

The ones on the shelf then pushed the horn down, trapping Blanko underneath it. The king then landed on the wooden horse with the others shoving him on the horse. Nada gasped at what was going to happen; he was going to burn the nutcracker! Nada cried as she took off her slipper, "Oh no!" Just as Blanko got out, he gasped as Froglip was heading toward him with the candle. What the Monstar didn't realise was that he was going to be set on fire.

Luckily, Nada tossed her slipper at Froglip. With the slipped hitting the horse, it knocked the evil goblin off the horse. He landed on the ground with the candle near his leg and cape. Froglip yelped as he screamed, jumping around with his hands on his leg with flames on it and part of his cape. Froglip yelled as he ran off with his subjects following, "Oh! Ahhhh! GAHHH! My leg! My leg's on fire! Oh! Oh! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Nada became a little tired and backed up, but she slipped on a little cannonball and lost her balance. As she lost her balance, she fell backwards towards the grandfather clock. Upon falling down, she hit her head on the glass and knocked herself out cold for the rest of the night.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having some fun with this and having Hudson as the toy soldier. I only own Nada; and Inky I don't own the song or the characters. All rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Blanko vs Froglip: A Dual of Fate

The next morning, it was Christmas as the church bells rang and people were out on the streets while people were waving to one another. Back at the house, Nada is now laying in bed with bandages around her forehead. Ever since the fall she had last night, the teenage girl hadn't been feeling so good and had to stay in bed for the day. At that precise moment that she groaned, the bedroom door opened as Eddy and Double D came in. Eddy, not as concerned, was carrying what looked like a box of chocolates.

Double D asks, "How are you feeling, Nada?" Nada said with a groan as she sits up, "Awful, my head hurts. What happened?" Double D explained, "Your father found you by the clock." Eddy hands a box to Nada and said, "Here, brought ya some chocolates. That'll make ya feel better." Nada opens the lid and sees about a few chocolates left. She frowned at her cousins as Double D pointed at Eddy.

Eddy chuckled a little, "Well, I had to test them first. They're yummy." Double D rolled his eyes, then Nada spoke up as Inky jumped out of bed, "Guys, last night, there were minions and goblins everywhere! And there was one really big one; the biggest, meanest, ugliest goblin ever! Like a demon!" Double D gasped, "Good Lord!" Eddy said, "A demon? What were you doing downstairs?"

Before Nada was about to answer, Esmeralda called down the hall, "Eddy! Double D!" The two Eds got out of the room fast as Eddy said, "Uh-oh, we're not supposed to be here! See ya!" Nada looked at the remaining chocolates before putting the box into a drawer near her bedside. As she did, she heard a familiar noise. She looked to see the nutcracker doll, Blanko, all fixed and good as new.

Nada said as a familiar old man entered, "Nutcracker!" Macbeth hands the doll to Nada and said, "There. You see? Good as new. How are you feeling, Nada?" Nada looked at the doll, then glared at Macbeth saying, "Uncle Macbeth, last night I saw you! You were on top of the clock! Why didn't you help Nutcracker?"

"Now, Nada-"

"He is your very own nephew, isn't he?" Nada pressed on.

"I'm not the one who can help him." Macbeth said calmly.

She sighed as she looked at her toy, then Esmeralda came into the room saying, "And I thought it was Eddy and Double D up here. Merry Christmas, Nada." She's now wearing her pearl necklace, a light purple blouse with a blue corset, and a blue skirt. The woman patted her daughter on the head with a sigh, "I'm sorry, but I think it's best that you stay in bed today. You had quite a fall."

Esmeralda sees the nutcracker doll and takes him out of Nada's hands as she said, "So, this is why you were downstairs last night." Nada spoke up, "But, Mom, there was a big battle and-" Esmeralda gently shushed her daughter and said, "I'll put the nutcracker back where he belongs." She walked out of the room as she said, "I don't want you playing when you should be sleeping. And no fairy stories today. Come along, Macbeth. It's time for tea."

The old Scotsman nods, then he whispers to Nada, "I'll keep an eye on him for you." He patted her head and before he closes the door, he gives a secret grin. After the door closed, Nada heard her mother speak, "Lennox, I'm worried about Nada." Macbeth said to reassure her, "Now, now, Esmeralda. She will be just fine."

Nada got frustrated and took the bandage off, then sighed as she felt down. Inky went towards the window to look at the birds before they flew away. Inky gave a small meow and headed back to her owner. When night came, Nada and Inky were fast asleep in bed. However, the kitten woke up when she heard a little noise. When she looked around, the noise had stopped immediately. The kitten went on top of the side table as she became concerned.

She looked down from her perch as she saw a hole, about the size of a goblin; especially a certain evil goblin they had encountered the previous night. Without warning, a familiar Goblin King climbed up with a slipper clenched between his teeth as he growled angrily and fiercely, scaring poor Inky. The frightened kitten gave a meow and curls under the bed covers, making Nada wake up.

Slowly waking up, Nada looked at her side table to see Froglip standing on it as he glared at her. From the looks of him, he didn't look too happy. Froglip said in a mockingly gentle tone, "Your slipper, I believe." He puts down the same slipper Nada tossed at him last night. Nada looked unsure and said, "Um...thank you." All Froglip did was glare at her and snap, "Thank you nothing!" He shows her his leg and sadly said, "Look! Look at this!"

The raven-haired girl cringed at the burn and said, "But I didn't mean to set fire on you; you were going to hurt Nutcracker." Froglip mocked before he gave a cruel chuckle and spoke angrily, "'Hurt him'? 'Hurt him'? I was going to turn him into a soot of ashes!" Nada glared, "Well, you-you're cruel and mean!" Froglip sneered, "Your flattery won't stop me! Your nutcracker will be nothing more than a pile of sawdust...a heap of toothpicks by the time I'm through with him!"

Before he could walk off to finish his revenge plan, Nada stops him and said, "Wait, Froglip! Don't hurt him!" Froglip turned to look at her, then the girl said, "Why, uh, um... Here, take my chocolates!" She opens her drawer and the goblin looked at the chocolates hungrily. He would have loved to finish the job right now, but he figured he couldn't actually do it on an empty stomach. Not completely sure, Froglip looked at Nada with suspicion.

Nada smiled, "They're yummy."

Nodding greedily, Froglip jumped into the drawer. Just as he was about to take a chocolate piece, he looked up and said, "Huh?" Nada slams the drawer hard and shut, crushing the poor goblin's hand as he lifted it up to stop her. Froglip is trapped inside with his hand sticking out of the drawer and screamed, "AAAAGGGHHHH! MY HAND!" Nada got out of bed quickly with Inky in her arms, running as fast as she could.

* * *

As Nada ran towards the hall to get downstairs, Froglip yelled, "You! You sneak! You'll pay for this! Nobody makes King Froglip a fool! NOBODY!" Froglip shook under the drawer to get himself out as Nada made it to the living room downstairs. She puts Inky down and gets towards the toy cabinet, then gets Blanko out as she said, "Oh, Nutcracker! You're in danger! I've got to hide you!"

She prepared to head to the door, but paused and looked back as if she heard something. She headed back towards the door and the door closed as she tried opening it. Unfortunately, it's locked from where she was. Nada looked down and gasped as she saw Froglip standing between her and the door. Froglip pointed his sword and growled, "Give me the nutcracker...NOW!"

Nada shook her head as she backed away with the nutcracker doll in her arms, "No, you can't have him!" Froglip advanced on her and glared, "Give him to me! I want the nutcracker!" Nada didn't give in and said, "No! You can't have him! Never!" Froglip glared, "No? No?!" Froglip thought to himself, _Nobody says no to me, not even some stupid Sun-girl!_

Hearing a little ringing sound, the Goblin King turned around as he was glaring in the other direction. He saw that the noise was coming from Inky, who was playing with a little bell. Chuckling evilly, Froglip glanced back at Nada with an evil grin. He said, "Then, I'll have your sweet litten kitten." He headed over towards the kitten, but stopped when Nada shouted, "No! Stop!"

Froglip turned and felt like his plan was working. He chuckled as he waited for her response, but he sees Nada fall to her knees sobbing. Nada said through her tears, "Oh, Nutcracker! What shall I do? Uncle Macbeth..." The owl on the clock changed into a familiar old Scotsman as Froglip looked in confusion. Nada looked at her nutcracker and said, "Nutcracker! It's me, Nada! You've got to wake up!"

Just then, Macbeth released his arms as the magic went around the room to awaken all the toys once more. As all of the toys had woken up, Blanko yawned as he woke up himself. He said, "A sword. I need a sword!" Nada mutters to herself and looked around, "A sword... A sword! Hudson!" She quickly takes the sword from the old Gargoyle's hand and gave to Blanko, while Hudson protested, "But-but... My sword!"

As he came over in their direction, Froglip only grinned evilly as he spoke with sarcasm. "Well, well, well! The Prince of Dolls has woken up and he even has a sword! Ooh, scary!" Looking on from the top of the sofa and other various places in the room, Froglip's subjects laughed along with their ruler. Nada looked at Blanko with concern as she placed him down on the ground.

"Oh, Nutcracker. Do be careful." Nada said with concern.

The blue-skinned Monstar smiled at her as he bowed, "Don't worry, Mistress Nada." Grinning evilly, Froglip saw this as his chance to strike. He walked slowly up to the Monstar and rose his sword. Nada cried in alarm, "Nutcracker!" Her warning came too late when Blanko got slashed on the shoulder. He grunted in pain and he held his shoulder, then brings it back to see blood dripping.

Blanko glares at Froglip with pure hatred as the Goblin King grinned evilly as blood dripped from his blade. Hudson shouts, "You! You demon with two left feet!" Froglip looked at him in disbelief, "Demon with two left feet?" Blanko shouted, "You despicable MONSTER!" He swung his sword at Froglip, but the goblin blocked it. The two clashed their blades as everyone else watched. The two were determined to finish one another: one for revenge and another to break the curse. The Monstar at one point was shoved to the stool. Only Froglip's side cheered and laughed at the misfortune. The Monstar clashed his sword and made a run for it as the goblin laughed wickedly.

The fight continued as everyone became worried, watching the battle between Blanko and the Goblin King. Nada stared on in worry before she glanced over to Macbeth, who looked just as concerned as she did. The Monstar kept on dodging slash after slash till Froglip brought his blade towards him, but Blanko blocked it as the two struggled against each other.

Just as he struggled, the Goblin King laughed wickedly even harder as his eyes glowed entirely red with a lust for blood. Blanko and Froglip kept struggling until they shoved each other off of the table, with Blanko rolling a bit forward. Froglip, unfortunately, rolled onto some hot coals right in the fireplace with his cloak covering his face. He sniffed the air when he smelled something burning, then he felt his butt on fire and jumped forwards two feet as he screamed, "AAAAGGHHH! HOT! HOT!"

As soon as the burning stopped, the Goblin King glared at Blanko and raised his sword as he screamed and charged. The Monstar tried to block the attack, but Froglip knocked his sword out of his hand and the weapon went flying into the Christmas tree; it got impaled in the stump. Blanko ran to get the sword, but Froglip points his sword at the Monstar's chest and sneers, "Lose something, your Highness? Koochi-koochi-KOO!"

The goblins laughed at the situation as Froglip continued teasing, "Ticklish, your Highness?" He kept laughing cruelly as Blanko quickly snuck away. Just as Blanko was behind the evil Goblin King, Froglip stopped laughing and glanced at where Blanko went. The Monstar kept hiding behind him until he saw his chance and ran toward the tree. The other goblins stopped laughing, looking worried. Froglip only chuckled as he finally noticed the nutcracker heading to the tree. He charged, shouting his battle cry, and headed to where the Monstar was.

Blanko was near a present twice as high, while looking at his sword stuck in the wood. He turned around and noticed a bag of marbles. Quickly, he climbed up the box closer to him and he removed the string from the marbles. The Goblin King gasped and screamed with many marbles coming out. He yelped as he was forced onto a marble, tumbling until he hit the chair and hit the floor. Angela and the trio laughed when Froglip fell down. Lexington said, "I'd give that fall a 10!" Broadway said, "Ha! Guess he's not having a ball!" The Gargoyles looked at Broadway weird, but looked at the battle more.

Blanko saw a chance and ran towards the tree stump, then pulld on the hilt of his sword really hard. Unknown to him, Froglip grinned evilly as he came out from behind a few building blocks. Laughing evilly, Froglip got ready to strike at a nervous Blanko. Before the goblin could even take a slice at him, he fell down as he felt something pulling on his cape. Eventually, he was pulled down by none other than the Gargoyles.

Brooklyn growls, "Give it up, dumpster face!"

Broadway growls, "Leave him alone ugly! AND I MEAN NOW!"

The clan started to beat up Froglip pretty good, but Froglip growled, "Enough with these games!" Blanko successfully pulled out his sword from the tree stump. After doing so, he walked over to the edge of the box as he glared at Froglip. Blanko shouts, "Your fight is with me, you miserable goblin! It's me you want, not the Gargoyles!" Goliath called to Blanko, "No! We can take him!"

Froglip managed to shove the clan away from him towards the stool, but Goliath kept wrestling with Froglip. Froglip took the chance and stabs Goliath hard on the shoulder and pushes him off towards the stool, making the Gargoyle leader fall and hit his head unconscious. Elisa jumped down and shouted, "Goliath!" The nutcracker glared at the goblin after looking at the tree. Quickly, he led Froglip upward just as the evil king himself got up onto the box he was on. He looked around until an ornament hits his head. He turned slashing his blade, but he looked confused. The king of goblins realised that Blanko was up on the tree.

As Blanko was climbing up, Froglip followed and growled, "Come back here!" Elisa and Angela checked everyone else, but Elisa sees blood on Goliath's shoulder. She gently shakes him to wake him up and begins to bandage his wounds. Blanko jumps onto another tree branch as Froglip almost slashed him. Blanko kept climbing as he made it to the top of the tree.

All of a sudden, the Goblin King popped out from behind the angel Christmas tree topper with a growl, "DIE!" Clenching his eyes shut tight, Blanko took a deep breath and jabbed forward with his sword. Everyone heard a death scream in the air as Nada gasped in horror and they watched a figure falling down through the trees and passing through the ornaments. Suddenly, Froglip's crown came down clinging before a familiar body came down dead. That body was Froglip slayed by Blanko. The goblins and minions gasped as they quickly ran for their lives, heading out as everybody cheered.

Next, a familiar nutcracker came down and landed on his feet next to his dead opponent. With a sigh, Blanko tossed his sword away as Nada came up to him. She said, "Oh, Nutcracker. I was so frightened for you." Blanko looked up at her with a sad smile, "Nada..." Elisa and Angela helped Goliath up, who was tipsy and moaned, "Woe for me!" Even though his shoulder is bandaged, his head still throbbed and he seemed to have a concussion.

Blanko turned and said as he walked towards them, "And you, my friends..." Brooklyn said, "We can take a hit, but I can't believe Froglip knocked Goliath's head in too hard. Looks like a fall did quite a number on him." Lexington said, "Yeah, we gotta take him back to the Land of the Dolls." Nada looked surprised and asked, "There really is a Land of the Dolls?"

Broadway helped up Goliath and has him lean on his shoulder as the aqua Gargoyle said, "Of course, Nada! Dolls, action figures, teddy bears, and all kinds of toys live there!" Lexington said, "I thought everyone knows that!" Blanko said as he also had Goliath lean on his shoulder, "How do we get there?" Lottie siad, "Why, you don't know anything! Why, through the castle, of course!"

Blanko looks at Nada and said, "Nada, come with us." The teenage girl sighed, "If only I could, but I could never fit-" She paused and looked at the familiar Scotsman on the clock, then asks, "Uncle Macbeth?" The ghost looked at her and said, "Time that was, time shall be, but waste it not, ere it waste thee." And with that, he spreads his arms out as magic dust surrounded Nada.

Suddenly, the ravenhead felt herself getting smaller. She gasped, "Oh! What's happening to me? I'm shrinking! This is so strange!" Nada seemed to enjoy this, but Blanko caught her attention. He said, "Quick, Nada! Put us up by the castle, while you still can!" Nada scooped up Blanko, Goliath, and Broadway. As she was shrinkng, she came back for Lexington, Angela, Brooklyn, and Elisa.

Nada asks, "Hudson, aren't you coming?" The old Gargoyle said, "Bronx and I will retire for tonight. Thank you for the offer, lass. You best hurry now." Nada looked at Lottie, who wasn't sure of going. The doll whined, "But I'm not dressed for travelling!" Nada looked at her and said, "Oh, please!" Lottie sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I'll... Whoa!" She felt Nada pick her up quickly as Nada moaned.

She got towards the table and placed Lottie on with the others. As she began shrinking still and was small enough to grab the side of the table, Nada jumped up and held onto the edge. Blanko took Nada's hand, while he held onto Brooklyn's with the other. He called over his shoulder, "Okay, Brooklyn and girls! On three!" Blanko started to count, "One, two, three, pull!" The toys managed to pull Nada up onto the table successfully, now having Nada small as a doll. They got up as Blanko asked, "Nada? Nada, are you alright?"

Nada said with a small giggle, "Yes, I'm fine! But I'm so small!" Elisa spoke up, "One gets used to it, hon." They turned to see Goliath say some nonsense, "Heaven take my bones, Scotland keep my...soul?" Elisa sighed, "Poor Goliath. We best be going now." Nada hears Inky meowing, then she got towards the edge and waves to the kitten, "Good-bye, Inky. I'll be back soon. Don't be sad." Inky gave a sad look and meowed in response.

Elisa said, "Lottie, I need your help." Lottie whines, "Why me? I wasn't meant for such hard labor." Elisa gives Lottie a boost, then Lottie said as she reached towards the small clock, "I was simply meant to be adorable. That's all." Elisa rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh, brother." Lottie frowned before fixing the clock to midnight. Then, the castle lit up as they all looked amazed and _Dance of the Reed Flutes _started to play.

"It's like..." Nada began.

"Magic." Blanko finished.

Eager to enter the castle, the nine went through the castle doors. Inky looked back at the dead Froglip with curiosity. Deciding to make sure he was dead, the kitten took a close look at him. The goblin had a spot on his chest area that looked red and stained with his blood. As Inky looked closer, Froglip's eyes had opened with a growl as he narrowed his now glowing yellow eyes. Squealing in fear, Inky left the room immediately. Slowly getting up, Froglip glanced at the castle as he narrowed his eyes and as he did so, he picked up and put his crown back on as he also picked up his sword and limped towards the castle. It was time for him to take one last stand against Blanko once and for all.

* * *

**How was that one? Will our heroes make to the Land of the Dolls? Will Froglip lose? Will the spell be finally broken? I hope you liek where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. The Land of the Dolls

Inside the castle, Nada, Blanko, Elisa, and the Gargoyles came to what looked like a ballroom. The ballroom had a huge dome-like ceiling with windows on it and pillars with statues on them. What was even more intriguing were the figures of dancers dancing with one another. Nada said with awe, "They're so beautiful, especially up close." She had never been so amazed in her whole life.

Lottie walked towards the center of the room and said, "They simply do look defined." Just then, she bumps into another figurine that looked like a man dressed nicely. Lottie smiled and said to him, "Oh, say, you're pretty cute. What's your name? Are you alone?" She didn't notice that she was being pushed through some doors into another room, then they closed on her.

Goliath still slumped over as Elisa said, "We can't wait for Lottie to dance the night away." Everyone, except for Lottie, headed to the double doors with two toys automomatically opening the doors to them. At the other side, it was a beautiful realistic garden covered in what appeared to be snow. Blanko said, "The Land of the Dolls." Broadway said, "This is amazing."

Lexington said, "Wow, neat!"

Angela said, "It's so beautiful as Avalon."

Nada looks around and said, "Oh, what a splendid garden. Why, it's not cold at all." Blanko looks at her and said with a small chuckle, "The snow almost looks like coconut frosting." Nada uses her finger to get a little bit off a statue, takes a taste, and smiled, "It is!" The group were surprised to see two swans with necklaces, seats, and crowns. Nada grinned as she runs over the stepping stones, "Swans with golden necklaces! If only Eddy and the guys could see them!"

She looked at one move its head, then she went towards the first one. Elisa said as she got on one, "They're beautiful." Nada looks to see the others and asked Elisa, "What are their names?" Blanko said as he was helping Goliath get settled in with Elisa, "Steady now, Goliath." Elisa points to each one and said, "That's Liander and this is Hero." Nada pats the female swan's neck and smiled, "Hello, Liander."

Goliath kept saying gibberish things as Blanko headed to the one Nada was near. He opens the door and bowed, "Allow me, Nada." Nada giggles and said, "Oh, Nutcracker! Stop bowing! We're friends, aren't we?" She gets on the seat, then Blanko closes the door as he gets on with Nada, "Always. Home, Liander!" The swan swam forward as Blanko said, "I think I'm going to like being a prince." The swans ran in the lake water before flying up in the air with their passengers, while the Gargoyle trio and Angela glided after them.

Back to Lottie, she ran out towards the pier and cried, "Oh, wait! Wait for me!" She stomps her foot and groans, "Oh, drats! Why me?" All of a sudden, she heard a quacking sound and looked in that direction. She sees a mallard sitting on the water and grinned. Better taking a mallard for transport than staying all by herself. In a quick move, the Southern Belle tackled the mallard and said, "Gotcha!" The duck began to quack mad and began to fly off, having Lottie screaming and hold on for dear life.

Back with the others ahead, the group looked amazed at the place they were in. They looked at the river seemingly wobbling and rising to the sky as Nada saw the trees saying, "Why, every Christmas tree we ever had is here." As if by magic, the stars merged together and formed a crown portal to make the others head through. Everyone saw the river from before landing into the ground near the castle. They looked at the castle as Brooklyn spoke, "Guys, look!"

Nada grinned before she hugged Blanko, "Gingerbread Castle! Oh, Nutcracker!" The two looked a bit embarrassed before they broke apart. The swans flew all around the whole castle and city within. Above and below, they went until they went through a cave. The group went through the huge waterfall at the other side, being splashed by the magic water.

Nada looked at herself as she now wore a beautiful purple dress with long seelves, a blue layer over her purple skirt, white stockings, a pair of pink ballet slippers, a light blue satin choker around her neck, and her hair is in a bun with a white ribbon holding it up. Blanko wore a royal blue jacket rimmed with silver, fancy white pants, and black boots. Elisa is now wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps, blue flats, a golden bracelet, and a pair of golden earrings. She looked up to see Goliath gliding next to the swan and he said happily, "Now is the winter of our discontent in a glorious summer!"

Elisa smiled, "Oh, big guy. You're as good as new." Broadway and Angela glided along. Angela wore a dress made of dark blue satin with her hair held in a half-back and a diamond necklace around her neck. Broadway and the others were gliding along as they sang, "Windberg's to sing... Hey, dilda, dilda, dilda, ding... Sweet lover, lover's scream!"

Meanwhile, Lottie came through the waterfall as she was still holding onto her mallard for dear life as she screamed. Her clothes changed into another pink gown with sparkles on it after coming through the fall. Eventually, the swans had landed right in the water next to the castle and Blanko looked at Nada. He smiled, "Nada, you look beautiful." Nada blushed and said, "And you look very distinguished."

At the castle, a soldier waited as he opened the door and said to Blanko, "Your court awaits you." Blanko said, "Uh, thank you." Goliath gets towards the door and opens it up for Elisa. He said, "My love." Elisa smiled, "Goliath..." Before they were about to have a tender moment, they heard a screamed and looked to see Lottie fall into the water. The duck swam off as Lottie whined, "Oh, why me?"

Brooklyn got into the water and picked her up in his arms. He said, "Lottie, you're the most beautiful doll I have ever seen." Lottie blushed as she was being carried to shore, "Ooh, at last, a Gargoyle after my own heart." Later on, inside the castle, a fanfare played as the nine walked through the halls. As they walked through, Nada whispered to Blanko as they both grinned at everyone, "I think you're supposed to wave."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Blanko said as he and the others waved to everyone. Goliath gave a small bow to everyone as the others waved, then Blanko leads Nada to the center of the ballroom. The blue Monstar smiled as he held out his hand to the teenage girl, "May I have this dance?" Nada held her skirt as she dipped politely, "Oh, yes. Please." Soon, the two began to dance as _Pas De Deux_ from Act II of The Nutcracker Ballet played. They danced both a waltz and different varieties of slow ballet dances. As soon as they stopped, Blanko kneeled to the girl he grew fond of.

Blanko said, "Nada?"

The girl looked at him and responds, "Yes?"

Blanko gets up and smiled, "Stay, be my princess and rule with me in the Land of the Dolls forever."

Nada smiles at Blanko "Oh, dear Nutcracker..."

As she looked on, a few tears rolled down Elisa's cheeks as Goliath comforted her. "There, there, Elisa." Nada said as she walked around and smiled at her friends, "This is like a wonderful dream come true. The Land of the Dolls is so beautiful and everyone's so kind. I've known some of you all of my life and to think we can all be together forever." Blanko asked with hope, "Then, you'll stay?"

All of the dolls cheered at what they heard. Maybe, Nada could stay and everyone would live happily ever after. However, the teenage girl sighed sadly and bowed her head in sadness. Blanko noticed this and looked surprised. He walked towards her and asked, "Nada, what is it?" Nada looked at him and said, "Oh, I want to. I want to stay with you! I do! But..."

"But what?"

Nada sighed in frustration and walked away from him a little, "Oh, I don't know! I'm so confused!" She looked at all her friends and explained sadly, "It's just...well, the Land of the Dolls is where you all belong. But I want to grow up. There are a million things I want to do; people to meet, worlds to explore. I've always wanted to dance in the ballet." She gave a small pirouette, then she looks at Blanko and sadly said, "Oh, Blanko, I _do_ love you, but I can't stay in the Land of the Dolls forever."

Blanko sighed sadly as he looked at his feet, then towards his friends with sadness. All of a sudden, Goliath fell to his knees and monstrous pose as he became a toy once more. Eventually, all of the toys had started reverting to their old forms. Nada looked at them and said, "Oh, please don't take it like that." She came over to Blanko before going to the others, "You're all wonderful. You really are! But I could never survive on lemonade and candy! My parents are expecting me!"

Nada began to prop up the toys, but they kept falling backwards and she felt herself tear up, "Oh, please understand! They'd be terribly upset if I never come home! Why, even my sister, Bianca, and my cousins would miss me! Inky needs me! You must-" Nada whirled around and gave a frightened gasp to see a figure hovering above her; it was Froglip! He was clutching his wound as he breathed heavily and his eyes spiraling yellow, while he was holding his sword in his other hand. Nada began to back away, but fell and tripped over Goliath and Elisa.

Nada got up fast and scrambled away as Froglip slowly followed. Just as he was about to go and help her, Blanko felt a little heavy around his arm and dropped to the ground. He looked at his left arm, seeing it revert to wooden and making him realise that he was starting to revert back to his nutcracker form. Blanko called out, "Nada!" Nada had reached the buffet table and glanced back at Froglip, who continued to follow her.

In a desperate matter, the teenage girl picked up a banana cream pie and tossed it at the goblin. It hit him dead center in the face, but that did not stop him. All he did was just glare at Nada as he narrowed his eyes with a growl and she gasped in fear. She picks up a tray of cupcakes and tossed cupcake after cupcake at Froglip, hoping it would slow him down.

Blanko fell to his side and cried weakly, "Nada!" As he was laying on his back a tear rolled down his cheek as he said, "Nada..." In a matter of seconds, the Monstar had reverted fully back into a nutcracker as the tear remained on his face. Froglip had followed Nada to the balcony overlooking the lake and was getting closer. And to make matters worse, Nada had run all out of cupcakes to throw at the dying Goblin King. Nada gasped as she looked at the empty tray, "Oh no!" She didn't stop, but threw the tray at Froglip.

However, Froglip swung and hit it away with his sword that he held. He had the girl cornered at the railing of the balcony. Nada gasped in horror and shut her eyes as Froglip held his sword up, ready to bring it down. However, he began to collapse and go over the railing. With that stunt, it made Nada fall off! But she was quick and grabbed onto the ledge, while Froglip screamed as he fell to his doom in the water below. The raven-haired girl looked down from the balcony to see Froglip's crown floating in the water, only for it to sink in a matter of seconds. Seeing that the enemy of her one true love was gone forever now, Nada pulled herself back up onto the balcony and took this opportunity to go back into the grand hall.

However, as soon as she got there, everyone that had reverted back to toy form was gone; Blanko was gone, too. Fog began to form around the place as Nada ran towards the middle of the room. Not being able to find Blanko anywhere, Nada began crying and called out, "Oh, Nutcracker... Nutcracker! Please! Where are you?" She only heard her cries echo through the room and she fell towards her side as she sobbed, "Nutcracker, where are you?" As everything began to fade away, Nada cries herself to sleep as everything went black around her. She didn't care because her friend was gone, gone forever...

* * *

**How was that one? (starts to get teary) This part gets me happy and sad at the same time. (gets happy) This isn't over yet! I hope you like where this is oging so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I don't own the song; all rights to Tchaikovsky.**

**AN: The dress Nada wears is similar to what Clara wears in the movie, but in different colors. It's under my DeviantArt gallery for those who want to see it. I'll post it soon.**


	7. Home Again and Happy Ending, Cast List

"Nada! Nada! Guess what!" Nada woke up fast to see herself in her nightgown and in bed, looking to see Eddy and Ed walk in. How long was she asleep? Was this all a dream that she snoozed off a bit? Eddy said as he got towards Nada's bed, "Inky caught a goblin! Your uncle found it by the toy castle!" Ed said, "Yeah, you should've seen it! It almost look like Evil Tim! It had big ugly ears and one toe on each foot!"

Nada became shooked and whispered, "Nutcracker!" She slips on her white slippers and dashes out of her room as she cried, "Nutcracker!" Rushing quickly down the steps, Nada reached the living room. In there, Kevin was sitting in a lounge chair where he was reading the newspaper. Nada bursts into the room and came immediately over to the toy cabinetto looking inside. Surely enough, the Gargoyles, Elisa, and Lottie were in there once again in their toy form. Blanko, however, was nowhere to be seen or found inside. Nada said in shock, "He's gone!"

She quickly left the room to get her coat, which made her father look up from his paper and say, "Angel?" As Nada gets her coat on, she runs towards the door as her mother walked downstairs with a tea tray. Esmeralda asks her daughter, "Nada, are you alright?" Nada didn't bother to listen as she ran outside fast, running past Bianca and Gavin. Jimmy and Sarah were with them, too.

Bianca called, "Nada? Nada!"

Sarah asks, "What's the matter with her?"

Nada kept running as fast as her legs could carry. The cold made her legs freeze, but she didn't care and wanted answers from one person who can believe her: Macbeth. She ran fast towards her godfather's shop and pounds the door. She called, "Uncle Macbeth! Ucnle Macbeth! Please, I have to talk to you! Uncle Macbeth!" As Nada was banging the door with her fist, the old Scotsman looked out the window and opens the door. He sees her and said, "Why, Nada. Come in. Come in."

Coming inside just as soon as the old man closed the door after her, Nada began to weep as she said, "Oh, Uncle Macbeth! The nutcracker is gone!" She looked up at the old man as she continueds "Please, I must know! Is the nutcracker really your nephew? Was there really a Goblin King by the name of Froglip? You must tell me! I must know what is real and what isn't!"

Gripping her arms gently, Macbeth said as he reassured, "Now, Nada..." Nada began to tear up and said, "I have to know. Please..." She buried her face into Macbeth's arms as she wept a little more. Just then, Nada heard footsteps coming into the room. When the raven-haired girl looked up, she saw a familiar looking boy come into the room carrying a big clock that he placed on a nearby table. By the time the boy looked at her in confusion, Nada gasped silently. This boy looked about 14. He had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair that was held in a low pony.

He has straight teeth that were white as he was wearing a white shirt, a tan vest and matching breeches, white socks, and brown shoes. Could it be him? Smiling warmly, Macbeth stepped aside to introduce the girl to this mysterious boy. He said "Nada, I'd like you to meet my nephew...Blanko." The teenage boy, Blanko, smiled a bit sheepishly as he looked at his own two feet. He looked back at Nada with a friendly grin. With a nod, Macbeth left the room to give the two teenagers some time alone.

Blanko walked up to Nada and stopped about two feet in front of her as he bowed politely. The brunette boy greeted politely, "Hello...Nada." As she heard his voice, Nada's surprised expression faded into a warm smile as she said, "Hello...Nutcracker." Smiling at each other, the two teenagers looked into each other's eyes. Eventually, the two came closer into each other's faces and their lips touched. Soon enough, they were kissing each other passionately as if they had loved each other.

It looked like it was love at first sight, maybe even second or third sight. Anybody who was watching the couple would know that Blanko and Nada were definitely in love, even if they had just met. Or had they? And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Cast**

**Nutcracker Prince/Hans: Blanko (Space Jam)**

**Clara: Nada (MonstarzGirl's OC from Space Jam fanfics)**

**Fritz: Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

**Louise: Bianca (MonstarzGirl's OC from Space Jam fanfics) and Sarah (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)**

**The Parents: Kevin and Esmeralda Sampson (MonstarzGirl's OCs from Space Jam fanfics)**

**Pavlova: Inky (MonstarzGirl's OC from Space Jam fanfics)**

**Eric: Gavin (MonstarzGirl's OC from Space Jam fanfics) and Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)**

**Uncle Drosselmeyer: Lennox Macbeth (Gargoyles)**

**Marie: Charlotte LeBouf (Princess and the Frog)**

**Trudy: Elisa Maza and Angela (Gargoyles)**

**Pantaloon: Hudson and Goliath (Gargoyles)**

**Toys: Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn (Gargoyles)**

**Mice: golbins and minions from various movies/cartoons**

**Mouse King: Prince Froglip (Prince and the Goblin)**

**Mouse Queen: Queen Randes (Princess and the Goblin)**

**King and Queen: Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff (Spongebob)**

**Princess Perlipat: Pearl Krabs (Spongebob)**

**Guests: various characters from movies/cartoons**

* * *

**That's the end! I hope you guys like what I have written for everyone! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. Again, I only own my OCs; the characters are all rights to respectful owners.**


End file.
